


EJ X Ben Fighting (CP one-shot)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Aquaphobia, Arguing, Ben's fear is shown, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Multi, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Ben is shown as a bratty kid at times and Jeff has had enough of it, with a little help from the elf's boyfriend they plan their prank. However, is it a good idea?





	EJ X Ben Fighting (CP one-shot)

EJ x Ben Fighting

(Hey guys, I don’t feel like I put enough of these two in anymore, so i hope you enjoy! Credit to HellishGayliath’s OTP challenge, pictures of Ben X EJ “arguing” and “Making up afterwards”)

Third POV.

It was date night for the clown and smiling killer, both sat on the couch next to each other while the screams from the movie filled the room along with the tv’s glow. Jeff and LJ were peacefully enjoying Saw II when Ben walked into the living area and sat on the floor in front of the couch. Jeff looked at Ben and huffed. “Oh sure just welcome yourself in on our date night.”

“You never said anything about a date night. Besides this space is open for anyone.” Ben sneered back, turning his attention back to the screen.

LJ snickered lightly and moved an arm around Jeff. “Calm down sweet-tart, Ben’s not going to destroy the movie.”

Jeff grumbled and crossed his arms, but leaned to LJ contently. If nothing else he’s enjoying LJ’s company. Jeff did his best to ignore Ben but it became difficult when the elf boy kept chuckling at a victims death or stupidity. He rolled his eyes, if this kept going on he would have to get EJ. LJ moved his hand to grab his water and accidentally knocked it onto the floor. “Shit! Now i have to clean that before Slender sees..”

Ben heard the splash and the thump that the cup made as it made contact with the carpet, making him jump and scoot away from the water. Jeff raised a brow in confusion as Ben shook in fear, staring at the water as if it was Zalgo himself. “What’s with you?”

 

Ben looked at Jeff and quickly stood up, shaking his head and muttering. “N-nothing, i’m leaving now.”

Before LJ or Jeff said anything Ben dashed upstairs and both the killers looked to each other. 

“Am I the only one curious?” Jeff questioned, standing up and grabbing the cup, taking a look to see if it was broken.

“Nope, should we talk to him or go to the provider of health?” LJ shrugged, pausing the movie.

“Let’s see smiley first, he’ll give us an answer if something is up.” Jeff replied, and both him and his lover went to the crazed doctors lab. As they entered Dr. Smiley was currently dragging a dead girl to the furnace, as he looked up his mask was covering his mouth but it was clear he was grinning.

“How can I help you boys~?” He chuckled and dropped the girl, walking over her to the killers.

“Ben was acting a bit weird, he looked at a cup of water that LJ spilled like it was the demon of hell or something.” Jeff explained briefly.

“Oh? You don’t know? Ben’s fear of water, he drowned remember?” Dr. Smiley replied with a shrug.

“Wait he actually drowned? I thought that was just a clever name and way to kill his victims.” LJ blinked, asking in surprise.

“Nope! He drowned and he’s been afraid of water ever since. Good thing he’s already dead or he would still need to drink it.” Dr. Smiley laughed and walked back to the dead girl.

Jeff couldn’t help himself, he busted out laughing and leaned against the wall for support. “This is the greatest ever! I can finally get back at that little shit!”

“I want to join as well.” LJ grinned and thought for a moment. “Hey, let’s get EJ in on it too.”

Jeff calmed down and looked at LJ with confusion. “Why involve his boyfriend?”

“Oh come on Jeffy, we play pranks on each other. It’s healthy for couples to play around.” LJ smirked and took Jeff’s hand, running out of the lab and upstairs. Both killers made it to EJ’s room, which the door was open along with the window as the cannibal was sharpening his scalpels. The room smelled of blood and there was a few blood stains on the floor and his own desk. He looked up from his scalpel and tilted his head, his mask was off and it was clear he just ate from the small trace of blood on his lips.

“Laughing Jack? Jeff? What are you doing?” EJ asked, standing up from his bed and putting on his mask.

“We want you to help with a prank.” Jeff grinned. “It’s about Ben.”

Even with his mask on it was clear he was glaring at them. “You want me to prank my boyfriend?”

“Now hear us out.” LJ commented, putting his hands up in false surrender. “This it a good thing, you two will have a big laugh and it’ll deepen your relationship. Trust me, the last prank I did on Jeff was dropping him in the lake when he was asleep.”

Jeff took his turn to glare at LJ. “It was during fall you asshole, it was fucking cold!”

“I don’t know..what if he gets hurt?” EJ asked with worry, LJ did have a point that it was only a prank, but even small pranks could go wrong.

“We’re just going to dump cold water on him, no big deal.” Jeff shrugged, knowing that wasn’t the entire truth but it wouldn’t hurt Ben.

EJ thought carefully, not seeing how water could hurt Ben, he would probably just throw a fit and get over it in a few hours. He sighed and nodded. “Alright, i’ll help, after all he owes me for tearing up my medical papers.”

LJ and Jeff didn’t bother asking, they didn’t care. The three began to talk and plan out their prank, if only they knew the real fear of water to Ben.

 

~Later Ben’s POV~

I was walking to the kitchen with my DS, it was getting close to bedtime so lots of the CP’s were already going upstairs or going out to kill. It was the perfect chance to get into some ice cream! I get to the kitchen where i noticed Bloody Painter getting a small container of blood from the fridge.

“Um...you freeze your paint?” I asked, going to the freezer and taking out a container of mint chip ice cream.

“Yes, some of it at least. It makes a lighter shade of red for my paintings.” BP replied, I didn’t bother asking he was the artist after all.

“Ok? Oh, do you still have my laptop? I’m going to need that back if I want to play Dead By Daylight.” I asked, setting the ice cream on the counter along with my DS.

“Ah yes sorry, after I used it puppeteer wanted to watch tv, i’ll get it to you tonight.” BP answered and began to walk off to his room.

I sighed and huffed to myself. “Better not have porn on it..” 

Before I even got to open the ice cream I heard EJ’s voice. “Ben! Could you come here please?”

I rolled my eyes but smiled, and began to walk to the next room where I heard his voice. He wasn’t a needy boyfriend, but when he called me he would ask me to stay in the same room as him. It was like my presence was enough to make him happy, which makes me happy in return. As I stepped into the living room I was confused, I didn’t see EJ and for that matter, no one was in the room.

“Jack?” I called out, but soon I regretted it. 

A loud splash filled my ears as my body grew cold and rigid, along with my body becoming soaked. The mere sound sent chills up my spine and the cold water seared my skin, making me scream out in surprise. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around myself as if that would help me keep warm. I heard three voices then, all laughing or chuckling.

I turned around so fast some of the water flicked off my hair and I glared at the three in front of me. LJ was laughing himself to the floor, Jeff was laughing and clutching his stomach, and EJ..he was just chuckling to himself. I felt anger, fear, and sadness well up inside me, to the point that my vision blurred from my on-coming blood tears. EJ quickly stopped laughing and looked at the other two who were finally calming down.

“Man you should’ve heard yourself man!” Jeff laughed as he pointed at me, making me snapped back.

“What the FUCK is wrong with you?!” I quivered, tucking myself more. The three looked confused at me.

“Ben, we were just pranking you, it’s only water.” LJ said. “It’s not going to kill you.’

“It killed me once before you assholes!” I yelled at them and looked to EJ with hurt. “Y-you..you were in on it?”

EJ sucked in a breath and both LJ and Jeff took their chance to leave. EJ removed his mask and showed his upset expression. “Ben i didn’t mean to hurt you-”

“Well that’s fucking funny considering it’s my number one fear!” I shouted at him. “Why would you do this?!”

“I didn’t mean to Ben! It was just a joke! I didn’t know you died from water!” EJ argued back at me, moving a hand to his chest as a sign of sincerity. But i didn’t buy it.

“Why do you think i’m Ben Drowned!? Drowned! I died from Drowning!” I yelled at him, the tears now flowing down my cheeks.

“I still had no idea you were afraid of it! You could’ve told me sooner!” EJ snapped.

Now he was trying to blame me? In a fit of anger my instincts took over, my left hand flew and slapped EJ across his cheek. At that moment, everything froze, my hand was still in the air and EJ looked at me with shock as he touched his now bruising cheek. I said nothing and quickly ran upstairs to my room, while running my tears blurred my vision and I ran right into BP. He had his laptop in his hands and looked at me with curiosity and surprise, he lead me to the bathroom to dry me off as I explain everything.

“Well..that doesn’t seem fair, but he really didn’t know Ben.” BP reasoned, now sitting on my bed while I was dressed in my nightshirt.

“That doesn’t make it right...my own fucking boyfriend did that..” I muttered and layed in bed.

BP sighed and said nothing more, we both stayed there in silence as I waited for the night to claim my mind.

~2 days later, EJ’s POV~

After Ben slapped me that night I had cried for the first time in years, I had locked myself in my room since then. I couldn’t even bring myself to leave and get some food. I felt horrible and shamed, I tried to blame Ben for not telling me a fear. No good boyfriend demands to know their loved ones weakness or fears. Some people had knocked on the door to ask if I was ok and everytime it was the same answer, “i need to be alone”, and that’s what I deserve. I don’t deserve Ben, and he doesn’t need a jerk like me as his boyfriend..

There was a gentle knock at the door and I sighed. “I need to be alone, please go away.” I said and walked to the door to listen for a response. Getting nothing back i sat against the door and pulled my knees to my chest. I heard the door knob turn and I grumbled. “Please, whoever it is I need to be alone.”

The movement stopped, then started again, before I could say anything the door creaked open and I heard a meek voice. “Even if it’s me..?”

I quickly got out of the way so Ben could come in, he walked in and closed the door behind himself, he didn’t even look at me. I felt hope and fear stab my heart instantly as I asked. “W-what is it?”

“I was...thinking...I know you couldn’t have known my fear..so i..wanted to say I forgive you..” Ben spoke softly, slowly looking at me.

“No Ben, it’s my fault for getting involved. I was skeptical from the start..I’m sorry for what I did and said.” I quickly reply, getting a small smile from Ben.

“Forget this happened?” Ben asked simply and I smiled, embracing him immediately. I felt a couple of my black tears escape my sockets as Ben curled up to me and I wrapped my arms around him. He slowly hugged me back, wrapping his arms under my arms and hooked onto my shoulders, but kept his face hidden in my chest.

Soon we both relaxed and I moved to look at Ben as he looked up at me and moved one hand to wipe my tears away. I pecked his palm lightly and muttered. “I was afraid you wouldn’t want to date anymore..”

“well...I was upset, but it wasn’t all your fault.” Ben pointed out and pecked my lips. “Plus, why would I break up with a guy like you?”

“Because I am a jerk?” I chuckle lightly and he smiled.

“You’re my jackass, and I like that.” Ben commented with a small laugh. His eyes turned to gaze at something and frowned.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, noticing he was focusing on my face.

“Does your cheek hurt?” Ben asked me, his ears tilting down. I lightly touched my bruised cheek, it didn’t hurt much but there was a light sting.

“It’s no big deal, I deserved it.” I said with a small smile, but Ben didn’t look too happy about it.

Ben moved his hands to cup my face and lightly kissed the bruise. “Better?”

I couldn’t help but chuckle and pecked his lips in return. “Yep~ Thank you Ben.”

For the night we spent it together in my room, just laying in comfort. Ben had explained to me that Bloody Painter was actually the one that told him to forgive me and give me a second chance. Later the next day LJ and Jeff came to Ben with apologies, with influence from myself and Slender. But we never mentioned it again, we were happy with our secrets staying hidden until we were ready to speak.


End file.
